<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Moly, Me, Oh My, You're The Apple Of My Eye by smallchittaphon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161249">Holy Moly, Me, Oh My, You're The Apple Of My Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon'>smallchittaphon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, an unspoken thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong’s nose hits his chin, dragging up his cheek and his lips move over his skin as he speaks again, “Kim Dongyoung, do you love me?” </p><p>A frog croaks, the wind blows and the moon watches as Dongyoung pulls back, his turn to pin Taeyong under his gaze. “More than you know, Lee Taeyong.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy Moly, Me, Oh My, You're The Apple Of My Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>— title from <a href="https://youtu.be/DHEOF_rcND8">this</a> amazing song i've had stuck in my head since i rewatched glee [<em>again</em>]<br/>— unedited because im lazy.....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Taeyong," Dongyoung hisses. His shoelaces drag in the mud as they run down the hill— the lake coming into view. Taeyong looks back, a smile etched big and bright on his face as he giggles, tugging Dongyoung's hand harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We just have a little more ‘til we," Taeyong starts, a squeak leaving his mouth as they land in the sand. "Get.." There's a shiver down Dongyoung back as sand fills his shoes, tripping over the newly added weight as they come to a stop. "To the canoe." Taeyong says breathlessly, "Taadaa!" Dongyoung tries to look unimpressed but catches the craving in the sides— there’s no way Taeyong found the canoe they carved in years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the canoe all of us used to carve into. I found it under all the newer ones. Honestly, I thought they had thrown it out.” He says, looking real proud of himself and god, Dongyooung thinks he’s so sweet. But something tells Dongyoung to shut it down before they have to acknowledge the tension in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you dragged me out after curfew," Dongyoung starts, "when you know we have kids arriving in the morning to show me the canoe?" Taeyong's shoulders fall and Dongyoung automatically feels just a little bad about it. Taeyong's never done anything without a reason— for as long they've known each other, Taeyong's only moved, thought and talked with purpose. Now, Taeyong seems to brush his words off like always and starts to toe-off his sandals because he knows Dongyoung’s going to go along with his plan anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his sandals off to the side before moving to push the canoe down the shore of the lake. Dongyoung sighs, shutting eyes before he’s shrugging off his jacket, kicking off his shoes and helping Taeyong push it the rest of the way into the water before they both jump in. Taeyong smiles at him as he starts to rows them further out from shore. Dongyoung turns back to see them leaving the campground, the bend coming closer and closer into his view before he can’t see the cabins and the dock anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cicadas and crickets fill his ears, the still water rippling out as the canoe moves through it. A frog croaks as Dongyoung swallows hard, watching as Taeyong looks past him— his arms straining. “So why are we out here again?” Dongyoung finally says, his heart leaping as Taeyong’s eyes fall over him again. Pinning him in his spot as the canoe stills and the paddles get pulled back in. Dongyoung knows why they’re out here, but he’s not sure he wants to hear it. The woods filling their silence again and Taeyong motions for him to lay back, their thighs tightly pushed together as they do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stars are shining so bright, it makes Dongyoung feel like he’s ten again and Taeyong had snuck them out of their cabin at three in the morning before the end-of-summer talent show. Dongyoung had spontaneously joined to sing after a year of Taeyong’s encouragement. His first real stage if you count the time Taeyong’s mom had let him slept over during winter break, despite being an hour away, and made him sing in the den. Lee Taeyong, audience of one. It had calmed his nervous, imagining the feeling of Taeyong’s warmth and the image of the night sky on the insides of his lids as he sings. Taeyong had held him so tightly after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sighs, “You’re nervous.” Dongyoung sits back up, “And don’t even say you aren’t. You kept turning over in your bunk, I could hear you.” He finishes, sitting up and his hand slides up Dongyoung’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung avoids his gaze. Maybe he’s worried his first year as camp director will be a bust but, “You’ve been working hard to get this position.” Taeyong whispers, plucking the thought right out of his mind. It comes with years of practice. “No one has ever cared about this camp more than you. Ever since we were campers, you swore you’d be the one to run this place once we got old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung’s hand covers Taeyong’s, “I just want this place to be… magical.” Dongyoung finally meets Taeyong’s eyes, “I want camp to mean something to these kids. And I know I can’t capture the feeling we got as kids in a bottle as much as I’d like to but I sure can come close to it.” The feeling of being on top of the world, like you’re in a new world, far from school and parents and everything that hurts because camp never hurt Dongyoung, Taeyong made sure of that. “And we’re not that old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s fingers lock with Dongyoung, “I’m here. To help you, you know that right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung laughs, “Of course I do, silly. I still don’t know why you’d agree to be at camp again after what happened last year.” And Taeyong groans in response, “It’s gonna take a lot more than a kid puking on me to keep me away from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, There’s that unspoken thing again as Taeyong’s other hand presses warm into his lower back. That unspoken thing they’ve been dancing around since middle school— when Taeyong had almost kissed him under the dock as they hid from the camp counselors. Dongyoung had hated Taeyong for three whole days, the longest they had gone without talking, because he had ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>corrupted</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ him when really Dongyoung spent three days replaying the </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss in his mind. The look Taeyong gave him, the way his breath stopped along with his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung had spent two summers after blaming it on the rush of sneaking out after curfew, finally allowing himself to admit maybe there’s something more once Taeyong decides to dye his hair a blazing, rich red junior year and he spends most nights in the showers by myself for way toooo long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That same feeling making his breath cut short as Taeyong’s mouth opens to say something and Dongyoung’s whole body heats up. Taeyong’s tongue runs over his bottom lip, “Dongyoung,” his hand slides up, “You know I’ve come back to camp every year to see you right?” Dongyoung’s heart gives. “You know,” Taeyong breath hits his chin, “I’m in love with you, right? I mean it’s obvious, isn’t it? That I love you? That you always have someone there for you, even if you don’t love me back, I’ll be by your side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung’s fingers tighten around Taeyong’s, his other hand holds the side of the canoe to ground him— bring him down from cloud nine. “I know. I mean, I knew but not to that--,” His breath comes out short, “not like that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s nose hits his chin, dragging up his cheek and his lips move over his skin as he speaks again, “Kim Dongyoung, do you love me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frog croaks, the wind blows and the moon watches as Dongyoung pulls back, his turn to pin </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong</span>
  </em>
  <span> under </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> gaze. “More than you know, Lee Taeyong.” Taeyong’s eyes hold so much raw adoration, love, emotions that overwhelm him— they encapture him and take hold of him until he’s not thinking. Taeyong’s smile makes him feel like he’s bursting, lips meeting messy and uncoordinated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fast car coming to a jolting stop, a fast car they’ve both been on for far too long, stopping as they both tumble out completely drunk and breathless. Taeyong sucks on his bottom lip and Dongyoung’s heart stops entirely, a whimper escaping him as Taeyong pulls back. “You taste…” Taeyong mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung laughs, “Are we about to fuck in a canoe, Lee Taeyong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s magic in Taeyong’s eyes when he says, “I’ve only been jacking off to the thought of you since I was fifteen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a light heart and Taeyong rushing back in to kiss him, the canoe rocks and Dongyoung laughs. He’s in love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>